


All According To Plan

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: When Kakashi threatens to embarrass him publicly if he shows up to his wedding dateless, Tenzou asks you to accompany him as the good old "fake date". He certainly didn't expect to fall in love with you. Youmighthave been hoping he would.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyndellWins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndellWins/gifts).



> This work in for SyndellWins, who requested it.

His best friend was a prick. Tenzou knew that already, of course. He never missed an opportunity to tell Kakashi that he was a giant prick. Kakashi usually snapped back with a crass comment about his genitalia and Tenzou honestly wished that he could solve his problem with that simple, familiar argument. This time, however, Kakashi was being a prick for his own good and that complicated things. It was harder to stay mad when he knew that his best friend was only worried for him. Still, threatening to reveal all of Tenzou’s embarrassing secrets to the general public if he showed up to Kakashi’s wedding without a date was going just a little too far.

That was how he came to be standing outside of your cubicle, nervously wiping damp palms on his thighs before knocking to catch your attention. You looked up and felt your heart skip a beat. Despite your massive secret crush on this man the two of you didn’t talk very often. You wondered what he could possibly need from you. He worked for a different department after all. Maybe some of the paperwork you had sent over was incomplete?

“Ah, good afternoon Y/N,” Tenzou greeted you in that smooth voice of his. You tried hard to hide the shiver that raced down your spine.

“Good afternoon,” you said back. “How can I help you?” You were intrigued to see him fluster and tug at the cuffs of his jacket, obviously anxious about something.

“I wanted to ask a favor. It’s – ah – it’s just m-my friend is getting married in a couple of weeks and he, er, threatened me if I didn’t bring a date. So I was wondering-” Tenzou pulled at his shirt collar “-if you might come with me and pretend to be my girlfriend? Oh god I know this is really awkward to ask out of nowhere and I’m so sorry. I didn’t know who else to ask!”

You forced yourself to keep breathing as his question settled over you. Pretend to be the girlfriend of the man who you’d be staring dreamily at for almost a year now? Yes _please_! Instead of throwing yourself in to his arms the way you wanted to you managed to make a thoughtful expression.

“The good old fake date, huh?” You asked. “Just for the one night?” It wouldn’t feel great to part ways at the end but you had hopes that maybe you could interest him in a real first date after all was said and done. Might as well put the idea in his head now. Tenzou sighed in obvious relief and grinned sheepishly, his shoulders relaxing and his entire body easing out of the tense stance he had been in.

“It’s actually more of a weekend party. Kakashi and his fiancé are…” he rolled his eyes. “Well I’m glad they make each other happy because they seem to get a kick out of making everyone else miserable.”

You laughed because you could imagine that. Kakashi used to work here as well before his division expanded and got their own building. You hadn’t had much contact with him but his reputation as a hard man to work with was nearly legend. He was still used as a funny horror story to make any new hires feel more comfortable around the place. You could only imagine the sort of person who would be able to put up with him.

Tenzou seemed so adorably happy that you agreed to his plan that it was hard not to stand up and pinch those smiling cheeks. He let you know all the details of where, when, dress code, and the names of people you would most likely wish to avoid. You committed it all to memory and chatted with him until he mentioned his lunch break was almost over. You waved him off towards the elevators, waiting until he was fully out of sight before pumping both fists in the air and giving vent to a muted noise of excitement. The coworker in the cubicle next to yours poked her head around the divider to give you a knowing look and a wink. You only laughed. This was going to be _amazing_. You could just feel it. 

Just a little over two weeks later Tenzou found himself on your doorstep, dressed to the nines and incredibly nervous as he knocked three times. He wasn’t exactly sure what he was nervous about, though. The two of you had always gotten along well and he didn’t foresee any difficulty in pulling the wool over Kakashi’s eyes. He would introduce you as his girlfriend at the wedding, mention that things were still fairly new between you, and then sadly say that things just didn’t work out a few weeks later. It was an easy deception and it would hopefully get Kakashi off his back for at least a couple more months. Yet still he found himself a little anxious and he couldn’t pin down the reason.

When you opened the door he had to struggle to keep his jaw in place as he saw the green silk delicacy you had wrapped yourself in. You had picked this dress with him in mind and, judging by his reaction, it had been worth the three hour debacle in the store. You stayed silent and didn’t bother to hide your pleased expression as his eyes slowly moved down and back up your body.

“Uh, hi,” he murmured in a distracted manner. You chuckled. “Ready to go?”

“I’ve been ready for you for a while.” You would never admit how long it took to practice saying that with the perfect mix of innocence and sultry suggestion. It worked though; you heard Tenzou clearing his throat gruffly as you passed him.

He helped you in to the car and hurried around to hop in to the driver’s side. The wedding was being held just out of town, only an hour or so drive from your place, and conversation filled the car the whole way there. Tenzou was so easy to talk to and he was interested in so many different things. You were happily surprised to discover that his favorite hobby was gardening and you were still talking about which plants both of you were growing when you pulled in to the venue.

The wedding was being held on the edge of a lake in the exact spot that Kakashi and his fiancé had first met each other, coincidentally at someone else’s wedding. You looped your arm through Tenzou’s as he led you to your seat, noting some heads turning to watch the pair of you walk by. You discreetly asked for names and made note of which people to really play up the affection around. You did agree to try and pull one over on his friends, after all.

The ceremony was beautiful. You found yourself crying as Kakashi traded vows with his husband, a soft adoring light in his eyes that you had never would have thought possible. You had always known him as a lazy, snarky ass. But the way he looked at Obito had you accepting a handkerchief from Tenzou. Whoever this Obito guy was he had to be some kind of man to get someone like Kakashi to settle down.

After the ceremony, as everyone waited for the couple to take their wedding photos before the dinner, you and Tenzou escaped in to the trees surrounding the lake. The two of you hid in the natural shield of a sizable Weeping Willow, giggling at how childlike it was to run away from the other guests.

“So if Kakashi is your best friend, how come you’re not in the wedding party?” you asked, hoping it wouldn’t ruin the mood. Far from seeming offended, Tenzou chuckled.

“They only wanted one groomsman each,” he explained, “and Gai challenged me for the right to stand up with Kakashi. It meant more to him than it did to me so I didn’t really put up much of a fight. As long as all of my friends are happy at the end of the day then so am I.” You couldn’t help the warm smile on your face.

“You’re a good man, Tenzou,” you told him. He blushed and rubbed his head awkwardly.

“Not really, I guess I just don’t feel a need to be in the spotlight.”

You shook your head at his adorable modesty and rested one hand on his arm. “No, you _are_ a good man. I’ve never known someone as selfless and caring as you. Kakashi is lucky to have you as a friend. _I’m_ lucky to have met you.”

His blush deepened and he tried to laugh it off, changing the subject. This time you let him. The biggest victory in that short conversation, however, was that you noticed he had allowed you to come so close that your bodies were nearly pressed together and he hadn’t asked you to step away yet. There was no one here to fool right now so technically you had no excuse for such forward behavior. You felt your hopes rise just a little bit higher that this event could end with you talking him in to a real date.

The two of you continued to chat and make each other laugh until your privacy was forcibly invaded without warning. Just as Tenzou said something so adorably cute that you couldn’t resist leaning in just a little farther, a figure in the corner of your eye parted the long trailing leaves of the tree that made up your little hide-away. You looked over to find a young woman with curly black hair and legs that went on for days. Her striking red eyes carefully took in the sight of how close you were standing and a soft smirk appeared on her painted lips.

“My, my, Tenzou,” she said in a smoky voice. “What have we here? I thought I saw you with a little something on your arm when you came in. I’m glad to see that I wasn’t mistaken.” She carefully picked her way over to you, heeled shoes sinking in the grass with every step.

“Kurenai, good to see you. This is my date; Y/N this is Kurenai. She went to the same high school that Kakashi and I used to attend.” Tenzou sounded relaxed and at ease but you could feel the tension in his body as your joint deception was put to its first test. You squeezed his bicep surreptitiously in the hope that it would comfort him.

You and Kurenai traded greetings and pleasantries, making small talk about what a lovely day it was for a wedding and how heart-warming the ceremony had been.

“Raidou said he thought he saw you sneak off over here and I volunteered to come get you two,” Kurenai said after a few minutes. “Kakashi and Obito will be back soon. All of the guests are moving in to the hall to find their seats.”

“Oh, we should go then.” Tenzou looked down at you and you saw the exact moment he realized just how intimate your position was. His wide almond eyes blinked at you in surprise and he felt a strange urge to send Kurenai away so you wouldn’t have to move.

“Certainly,” you agreed, inwardly smiling at his stunned expression. “I’m famished and I can’t wait to hear the speeches.”

“I think once you hear Gai give a speech you’ll change your mind on that one,” Kurenai warned you. “When Kakashi made Gai his Best Man I don’t think he remember that he would have to give a speech!”

Tenzou groaned and you looked back and forth between them, confused. He led you away as they both regaled you with the horror stories of their friend Might Gai. Apparently he had a strange obsession with what he called the ‘Springtime of Youth’ and had passed the line over to fanatical a long time ago when it came to physical fitness. You laughed as Kurenai described the epic battle it had taken to convince Gai he was not allowed to wear a green suit to the wedding and the tears which had followed after.

A little horrified but also a lot intrigued, you and Tenzou followed Kurenai out of the tree’s privacy and towards the beautiful hall across the field. You couldn’t help but glance around at the scenery and marvel that it was just such a perfect place to fall in love.

As it turned out, Kurenai was not seated at the same table as you so she waved goodbye and made her way towards a man with a beard and an unlit cigarette between his lips. Tenzou checked out the seating chart then you walked with him towards a table that only had two empty seats left and carefully looked around at the curious faces looking back at you. Some of them were faces Tenzou had pointed out to you earlier, before the ceremony, and others were new. One of them was quite obviously trying to resist looking at your chest while innocently adjusting herself in her seat.

The staring one introduced herself an Anko and you recognized the name as one of the people Tenzou had said you might wish to avoid. When your attention moved on to someone else you noticed her eyes returning to your breasts. You ignored it. The others introduced themselves as Raidou, Genma, and Konan. As opposed to you, Konan seemed to take issue with Anko’s need to stare at your goods. She hit the purple haired woman none too gently on the arm and they had a quick hissed argument that ended in a sweet peck on the lips. You shrugged and fell in to conversation with the two men. Genma’s date had apparently had a work emergency at the last minute and Raidou, when asked, admitted to having just gotten out of a bad relationship. To distract themselves from their own woes they took childish delight in interrogating you and Tenzou instead.

Tenzou was relieved when the speeches started soon after. Kakashi was snarky, Obito was snarkier, and despite their best efforts Tenzou and Kurenai had not even come close to preparing you for Gai. The man actually broke down sobbing yet never missed a single word of his speech and no one in the room seemed to think this was out of the ordinary. By the end you felt as though there should be spontaneous fireworks and sunsets going off behind him. Instead he received a polite smattering of applause and collective sigh of relief as he sat back down so the other Best Man could speak.

Once dinner was finished the dancing began. You watched with a great deal of amusement as Gai flung himself on to the dancefloor first thing, overflowing with enthusiasm. He had taken off his jacket to reveal the vest underneath – which was colored a green so bright your eyes watered just looking at it.

“Would you like to dance?” Tenzou asked politely. You could tell he didn’t really want to and you could definitely understand that. Dancing to slow songs was okay; you didn’t need much coordination to hold on to someone and sway in a repetitive circle. Dancing to the faster songs though, that required a bit more skill than your two left feet could handle.

“I think if I tried I might end up stepping on every toe on the floor!” You joked. “Even the people who aren’t up and dancing!”

You felt a flicker of accomplishment when Tenzou threw back his head and laughed. He had such an amazing smile and you cherished every single time that he smiled because of you.

“I will second that,” he admitted after he managed to calm down.

Instead of dancing right away he offered to bring over some drinks for the two of you. You spent the first bit of the party laughing at all the horrible moves you saw, pointing them out to each other and sometimes trying to do bad imitations in your seats. After a while Kurenai and the bearded man she had sat with at dinner came over to join you. He was still mouthing an unlit cigarette while he introduced himself as Asuma.

“We thought we’d come over and see why the two of you were being so anti-social,” Kurenai said as she delicately perched herself on the chair beside you. Asuma flopped down next to her with little thought for grace.

“We’re not being anti-social,” you protested mildly. “We’re being safety conscious.”

“Yeah we’re saving you all from broken toes.” Tenzou snickered behind his hair as Asuma guffawed.

“I’ve seen you dance, Tenzou, I believe it!” The cigarette bounced as Asuma spoke. “So, where did the two of you meet?”

“At work,” You said. After all, all good lies have a kernel of truth to them. “Kakashi used to work with us too until his department moved to the new building.”

You and Tenzou spun a story together that you had prepared ahead of time about how you chatted whenever you ran in to each other at work – not untrue – and how he had eventually asked you out – technically also not untrue. Really the only outright lie was that this was the fifth date. Tenzou described your first date when they asked, a romantic night on the boardwalk eating ice cream and watching the stars come out. As you listened to his figments you wished that really had been your first date; it sounded lovely. You wondered if he had ever gone on that date with anyone before or if he thought it up on the spot because it suited the two of you.

Tenzou saw the longing look in your eye as you listened to him babble. He was only trying to come up with something plausible but you seemed to like the same things he did. He had always wanted to go on a quiet calm date like that and you seemed as if you would appreciate it. But by the way you were watching him he realized he wanted to find out. He wanted to take you down to the boardwalk, buy ice cream, and wander along the water’s edge while the two of you talked about whatever crossed your minds.

Just as Kurenai finished cooing over how cute the two of you apparently were, the music changed. A slower tempo filled the room and singles all around the dance floor hurried to get out of the way as couples joined hands for the first slow dance of the night. Tenzou looked at you with a smile.

“Would you like to dance _now_?” he asked. You laughed.

“I think this might be safe, yes.”

You took his hand and let him lead you to the closest free patch of floor, ignoring the wolf whistle Genma made as you passed him going back to his seat for a break. The rest of the party seemed to fall away as Tenzou wrapped one arm around your waist, his other hand seeking one of yours. It seemed he had a little bit more skill with this than you. All of your dancing skill could be summed up in three words: high school dances. Tenzou seemed to actually have some steps to follow. You tried your best to keep up with his rhythm, distracted as you were by the smile on his handsome face.

“I’m having a really good time,” he said after the first chorus had gone by.

“Me too,” you replied. He shook his head.

“No I mean…I’m having a really good time. More fun than I thought I would. I’m really glad I asked you here tonight, Y/N.”

You flushed prettily and tried to duck your head but you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off of his. He looked so earnest and you felt as if you were falling in love for the first time all over again. Tenzou held you just a little bit tighter, bringing you just a little bit closer to him. You fought not to swoon.

“Y/N…I don’t suppose…” he trailed off, color rising on his cheeks.

You held your breath. This was it! He was going to ask you out on a real date! You had been hoping for this since the moment he had asked you to be a part of this plan and you couldn’t believe that it was really, finally happening. Was his face closer to yours? It was! He was leaning in, trying to find the words but just as obviously distracted.

“Kohai!” The spell was broken by an unapologetically gleeful voice to your left. Both of you snapped your heads around to see Kakashi in the arms of his dark-haired husband. Obito was grinning, baring his teeth in a vicious manner that said he knew just what they had interrupted.

“I see Kakashi doesn’t have to make good on any threats against your dignity, Tenzou,” Obito teased.

“A pity.” Kakashi twirled his husband in a whimsical circle. “I had some _really_ good stories lined up for everyone to hear. When you said you had a girlfriend I almost didn’t believe you!”

“Kakashi!” Tenzou groaned, his head falling back in exasperation. You bit the inside of your cheek. So close!

“What? It’s been such a loooong time for you! So, Y/N was it? I don’t suppose you’d like to hear some stories about my dear little kohai?” Kakashi leered and Tenzou growled at him.

“You are at your _own wedding_!” He protested. “Aren’t you supposed to be having a romantic dance together? Aren’t you supposed to be so wrapped up in each other that you don’t have time to make fun of me? For once!”

The newlyweds laughed in a disturbingly similar way, an edge of malignance hiding just under the surface that made you go back to your thoughts about how perfect these two must be for each other. Neither of them missed a single step in their elegant waltz as they continued to speak.

“Now now Kohai-”

“As you pointed out, it’s our wedding day-”

“Why can’t you let us have a little fun?”

“The couple that slays together, stays together!”

“That was a terrible joke!” Tenzou grumbled. You had to agree.

Kakashi and Obito ignored you both as they continued to dance and cast you evil glances. You and Tenzou looked at each other, silently agreeing to try and dance somewhere else. As soon as there was an opening in the bodies on the floor Tenzou’s feet took you off in the opposite direction, almost casually dancing your way to a different spot. You could hear laughter as you left the other pair behind but they didn’t try to follow, which you were grateful for.

You found yourself surrounded by strangers you hadn’t met yet, none of them paying you the slightest attention as the song went through its final rendition of the chorus. The singer crooned and warbled and Tenzou’s arm around your waist tightened just a little more.

“I am…so sorry,” he told you eventually. “You’ve met Kakashi, you know what he’s like.”

“It’s not like he said anything bad, you know. We could dance back over to them? Maybe hear a story or two?” You giggled at the look of utter betrayal on his face.

“Not you too!”

“Well it’s not like you’re going to tell me any of the embarrassing stories yourself!” you pointed out, laughing. He rolled his eyes.

You could hear him mumbling something to himself under his breath that sounded like a complaint that the song was almost over. And indeed there was only a few more bars of musical outro before the DJ faded a song with a faster tempo, once more flooding the dance floor with enthusiastic party-goers. Tenzou’s chest sighed against you before he stepped back but you noticed that he didn’t release your hand.

“Come on, this way,” he said, pulling you along as he took off. You looked behind you to where Raidou and Genma were currently chatting at the table you had all been sitting at before. Apparently you weren’t going back there. Curious, you caught up and looped your arm around your date’s.

Together you made your way out of the main dance hall and in to one of the side wings. A sign on the wall indicated that you were going in to correct direction to find the bathroom which, while that was good to know, it really wasn’t what you were hoping for. You were glad when Tenzou stopped walking in an empty area where the lighting was dimmed.

“Okay so I was trying to say something earlier before we got interrupted,” Tenzou said, feeling nervousness well up inside him again. He pushed it down though; he wanted to get this out.

“I noticed,” you teased gently. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

“Yeah. Um. Well what I was trying to say was that I’m really glad I asked you to come this weekend. I’ve had a lot of fun and you’re really pretty and this was a good idea and…I’m rambling. Sorry.” You bit your lips to stop yourself from giggling. “Anyway I wanted asked if you would consider, maybe, uh, sometime in the future, possibly, if you might like–”

“I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IIIIIS!”

Both of your heads snapped around for the second time as a scarred face popped around the corner.

“Oh for _fuck’s sake_ Anko!” the man was saying. “That was right in my ear!”

He came farther around the corner and you saw that, indeed, Anko was leaning in to him with one arm around his shoulders and the other waving an unidentified bottle of something – presumably alcohol.

“Why aren’t they – _hic_ – playing that song Iruka? It’s such a good song!” Anko’s voice was loud and slurred, reinforcing the idea that her bottle was filled with something alcoholic. You remembered seeing her drink almost an entire bottle of wine with dinner and wondered how much she had drank since then. The man she was draped over, Iruka, sighed.

“Why isn’t Konan taking care of you?” he lamented.

“I think she passed out in the corner!” Anko said, completely unapologetic for her and her girlfriend’s behavior. You and Tenzou stood frozen as this new pair approached you. Iruka looked up when he saw someone else standing in the hallway.

“Oh thank god! Miss – oh hey Tenzou – Miss could you possibly take Anko in to the bathroom? She needs help but I can’t go in the ladies’ room myself.”

“Nonsense Iruka! You’re such a _pretty girl_!” Anko snuggled up to her friend and Iruka blushed to the roots of his pulled up hair.

“I let you put me a dress _ONE TIME_!”

Tenzou’s hand clenched around yours and you looked over just in time to see him deflate and whisper, “Fuck it.” Whatever he had been trying to say, it appeared he had given up on saying it. You swung your eyes around to glare at Anko, lurching with every step and singing a few choice snatches of things she thought should have been on tonight’s play list.

Feeling defeated but slightly vindictive, you took the woman from her poor friend’s arms and led her down the hall where the signs had said to go. Anko looked grateful but you only shook your head at her, making your disappointment obvious.

“Really, Anko, the night isn’t even halfway over yet!” you chided her. She tried to look sheepish but it was lost as you got the door open and she bolted for the nearest toilet.

It took a while before Anko was ready to be helped back out of the bathroom. You walked out to find a disgruntled Tenzou and an anxious Iruka still waiting outside. Iruka took his friend from you and said something about calling her and Konan a cab. Tenzou gave you a suffering look which you returned.

You returned to the party with little hope that Tenzou would ask you out now. Every time it looked as if he were going to he had been interrupted and it seemed as if he had given up on the whole idea. You tried not to let it ruin your night though. You still managed to have fun and make new friends and it wasn’t as if you were never going to see him again. It was just a matter of stepping up your flirting game at work from here on out.

You danced with Tenzou several more times, during almost every slow song except for one where Kakashi snagged you and whispered filthy things in your ear just to watch you go red and then another when Raidou claimed you for a sweet, calm dance. Kurenai and Genma absolutely ruled the dance floor with another girl who you heard someone call Rin. Gai, in his brilliant green vest, danced to every single song the whole night through without even one break. There were invitations to further group events that you were looking forward to accepting. Tenzou had a great group of friends and even if the two of you never happened you couldn’t wait to get to know all of these people better.

By the time the party had started to wind down the two groomsmen were discovered to have slipped away, obviously planning to start their own ‘private celebration’. You and Tenzou headed off to the hotel that had been booked for the wedding when your feet started to hurt so badly you feared you might have blisters. It would only be an hour drive back home but Tenzou _had_ warned you that this would be a full weekend long party. Both Kakashi and Obito had a little too much money. Luckily their favorite thing to spend it on was their friends so they had prepaid for the hotel rooms and the entire weekend was open bar.

The one thing you had talked yourself in to forgetting was that Kakashi had reserved you and Tenzou the same room. With one bed. Of course, he was _supposed_ to think that this was what the two of you would like. And of course this indeed was something you would like. However you weren’t a hundred percent sure if it wasn’t something Tenzou wanted or was even comfortable with. As the two of you approached your room and he took out the hotel key he had been given you felt the first touch of nerves.

“Well, here we are,” Tenzou said, letting the door swing open. Inside was a room more luxurious than your own at home. The massive bed would have drawn your eye even if that wasn’t what was on your mind. It was king sized with three pillows for each side and a gorgeously embroidered red comforter.

“Cozy.” You went for understatement, smiling when Tenzou chuckled a little.

You took turns in the bathroom. Getting ready for bed in silence was a wonderful treat after the booming music and room full of voices that had been beating on your ears all night. Then suddenly you were standing on opposite sides of the bed giving each other awkward, wary looks, both hesitant to make the first move.

“I don’t think I got the chance to warn you but, er, I have a tendency to snuggle in my sleep.” Tenzou was wearing an old green t-shirt with a cartoon tree on it that almost made you squeal. Under the hem peeked out a pair of blue striped boxers. You slid under the covers just to force yourself to stop looking. Why did he always have to be so cute?

“What a horrible thing!” you laughed while he got in the bed as well. “To save me from any awful surprises waking up, maybe we should just start snuggling now. So I can get used to it of course.”

Even in the darkness you could see the deep blush on his cheeks. Which is why you squeaked in surprise when he reached over and laid an arm around your waist, pulling your body flush against his own even more intimately than when you had danced.

“I can’t say I object,” he said quietly.

Internally you were screaming in joy because how could you possibly not take this as a positive sign? On the outside you strove to remain calm. You wriggled around until you were facing him with your head tucked underneath his. When you rested your hand against his chest you made an interesting discovery; his heart was pounding, racing at almost double speed.

“Y/N…” he whispered.

You looked up at him and nearly shivered at the intense look in his eye. He brought a hand up to brush some of your hair out of your eye, his thumb lingering to trace the shape of your cheek and trail along the line of your jaw. His fingers slipped around to cup the back of your head and then he was pulling you up to him, his head leaning down to meet you halfway.

You couldn’t help but moan as your lips touched his _finally_. Your hand on his chest fisted in his t-shirt as he slowly rolled you on to your back, his body sliding over to cover yours. When you felt his tongue brush questioningly long your bottom lip you gasped, an invitation he was only too happy to take advantage off. It took quite some time for either of you to remember to breathe and then you were forced to part, panting in each other’s faces as you showered each other with frantic rapid kisses.

“I’ve been trying to ask you all night,” Tenzou growled, his one hand skimming down your abdomen, “if you might possibly be interested in a real date.”

“You might be able to talk me in to it.” You tried not to notice how breathy you sounded as you arched under his touch, seeking out his mouth again, unable to believe how good he tasted.

“Yeah I think I got that,” he whispered. “Why didn’t I ask you out sooner? Y/N…you’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Touched and not a little choked up, you didn’t bother to answer. You shifted until his body had fallen in to the space between your knees so that you could bend your legs, encasing him in the cradle of your hips. Then you pulled him back down and kissed him until both of your heads were spinning and hands had begun roaming to interesting destinations.

You were holding hands as you arrived to breakfast the next morning and Tenzou pulled your seat out so that you could sit down next to a pretty girl with facial tattoos. She introduced herself even though you were obviously incredibly distracted watching the sway of Tenzou’s hips while he hurried off to bring you back a plate from the buffet.

“I don’t think we had a chance to introduce ourselves last night,” she said. “I’m Rin. And you are?”

“Tenzou’s girlfriend,” you replied, unable to stop the wide smile on your face.

It felt so good not to lie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was requested to write and post a sequel so here you are, thirsty folk

For once in your life the weather was behaving perfectly when you needed it to. The temperature was just right for you to wear your new sundress and the wind was light enough to tease the ends of your hair without tossing it all about. The sky above was cloudless and a wonderful deep blue color, mixing with orange and red and gold as the sun began its decent below the horizon.

You breathed in deeply, smelling the salt of the ocean and feeling the warmth of the hand that held yours. When you opened your eyes again Tenzou was smiling at you softly.

“You look nice today,” he said. “Did I mention that already?” You laughed even as your cheeks turned pink.

“Ah, yes. You did mention it once or twice.”

Tenzou hummed. “It could stand to be mentioned again. Green is certainly a wonderful color on you.”

You bit your lip, trying to avoid telling him you had picked it out because you knew green was his favorite color.

Tenzou tugged on your hand as he stepped away and you followed him readily, strolling along the boardwalk and watching the sun set over the endless ocean waves. This was just the kind of date you loved and you were so glad Tenzou had suggested it. You felt calm and content, like there were no expectations other than to have a good time together.

For a short while the two of you simply walked and chatted, watching the people that passed you by and glancing in to the shops along the way. Finally you passed an ice cream stand and Tenzou stopped to buy you both a small cone.

The conversation paused while you both enjoyed the frozen treat, sitting on a bench and simply gazing at the sunset. Tenzou sighed contentedly and looked over at you, his entire body going still as soon as he did. You looked almost ethereal to him in this light and he couldn’t help but be distracted by every flash of a little pink tongue as you licked away at your ice cream, oblivious to the turn his thoughts had taken. When he felt his own treat beginning to drip down over the backs of his fingers he shook his head and grinned to himself.

You looked up in confusion when he stood, taking your wrist and pulling you along behind him. You were even more confused to see him throw his cone in a garbage on the way, leading you in to the shadows behind the ice cream stall.

“Tenzou, what are you doing?” you asked in a muffled voice, still trying to chew through your last bite of cone. When he stopped and turned to you with a wicked smirk, pushing you up against the wood of the stall, you swallowed hastily.

“You’re not just beautiful Y/N, you are so effortlessly sexy, even when you’re not trying to be.” Tenzou stepped closer, his hand caressing the side of your neck. “I want you.”

“Now?” you exclaimed. “We’re in public!”

“Are you saying no?” he asked, ducking his head to lay kisses where his fingers had teased. You shuddered, your own hands coming up to clutch at his shirt. When he nipped playfully at your ear you couldn’t help but let slip a low moan.

“Tenzou…”

He chuckled, hearing the acquiescence in your breathy sigh.

“Because that doesn’t sound like a no.”

With that he captured your lips in a fierce kiss, pressing himself so close you could feel each ragged breath as it lifted his chest. His fingers gripped your hips briefly before travelling around to cup your bottom. Lifting you almost impossibly closer, one of your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. You arched against him, breaking the kiss in favor of letting your head fall back when you felt how hard he already was.

You panted as the hand not holding you against him slowly slid up the outside of your thigh, higher and higher until it disappeared under the skirt of your dress. Fingers trekked inward to trace your panty line. You almost cried out when a thumb swiped across your entrance over the lace but Tenzou caught the sound with another kiss.

“If we’re loud we’ll get caught,” he cautioned, a teasing lilt in his voice. You panted against him. His thumb hadn’t stopped caressing you as he spoke and it was distracting, to say the least.

A heated look was all the warning he gave you before his thumb slipped under the lace of your panties and pressed itself directly against your clit, rubbing firm circles that had you seeing stars. You brought a hand up to cover your mouth, muffling the cries and moans you just couldn’t keep in. It took an embarrassingly short time before you were shuddering in his hold, writhing in pleasure while he watched with rapt attention.

The high of your orgasm still had you in its hazy grasp when Tenzou set you back on your feet for a moment, reaching between you to pull at his belt buckle. When he pulled himself free you whimpered at the sight of him, your mouth watering and your own hands scrambling to remove your now-damp underwear. This was not at all how you had expected this night to go and you were so very far from complaining about it. Especially when Tenzou wrapped both arms around you and lifted you up again, bracing you against the back of the ice cream stall as he slid inside you.

“Fuck, Y/N!”

He set a swift pace right from the start, bucking in to you relentlessly until you felt that coiling in your belly a second time. Tenzou buried his face in your neck and whispered a stream of mindless praise in your ear, telling you how good you felt and how lucky he was to be here with you. Your grip on the front of his shirt tightened, tugging absently at the material as your thighs began to quake around him.

“Tenzou, Tenzou, _Tenzou_.” His name fell from your lips urgently, whispered like a prayer or a plea, desperate for an answer to a question you could not ask. Tenzou raised his head to face you, his hips never faltering as he took your bottom lip between his teeth.

“Come for me, Y/N,” he demanded before taking your mouth in a searing kiss, effectively muffling the scream he had seen building in your throat. And scream you did, brokenly and haltingly with rapturous abandon.

“ _Ah!_ ” Only moments later Tenzou stilled within you, his entire body tensing as he fell over the edge. He pressed as far inside you as he could and held you tightly to his body while you both rode out the waves of pleasure.

You were still shivering with the aftershocks when reality kicked in and you realized that Tenzou was still kissing you. The desperate edge was gone, replaced with languid, unhurried strokes of his tongue. You groaned in pleasure, your hands sliding up from his chest to tangle in his short brown hair. He hummed in response, kneading your bottom and rolling his hips against where you were still joined together.

“I would like to have it on record,” he said, “that I’m not usually like this.”

“Oh?” you responded playfully. “You’re not usually good in bed?” Tenzou snorted.

“That _isn’t_ what I meant. I just – I don’t usually have sex on the first date. I don’t usually have sex in public!” He sounded as if you were asking you now to be angry. Considering that you could feel his cock still inside you, slowly softening now that the fun was over, you found the idea a little funny.

“Do you usually take girls home for round two?” you asked with an innocent air.

Tenzou coughed awkwardly. “Y/N! That’s – of course I – oh. Oh you were asking – oh, uh, right.” He cleared his throat, ducking his head to hide the blush and the grin that had suddenly appeared on his face. “Y/N, I don’t supposed you’d like to come back to my place? I would hate to cut the date short, if you’d rather stay.”

“That’s sounds wonderful,” you said, not bothering to hide your own grin.

Tenzou finally pulled away from you, producing a few napkins from the ice cream stand out of one of his pockets so you both could clean up rather hastily. Tenzou tucked himself in while you retrieved your discarded panties, folding the scrap of lace up and hiding it away in one tightly scrunched fist. Then he took a hold of your other hand and led you back in to the sunlight, smiling widely in anticipation. You were only too happy to follow.


End file.
